narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Irie Jun
Irie Jun ''(入江 順, Irie Jun)'' is a jōnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure,and a member of Team Yasu. She possesses the unique Wood Style kekkei genkai. She was created by StuffisCool3blah on Deviant Art Background (contains spoilers) Danzou began approaching the Hokage to adress threat of Sunagakure's Jinchuuriki. His attempts to persuade the Fourth Hokage failed, and Danzou seeing how passive the Hokage was, decided to take things into his own hands. Her mother was a descendant of the Senju clan, and a distant cousin to Tsunade. DNA from Hashirama was spliced together with her birth mother's with the addition of genetic material from her father to expand her gene pool and prevent mutations. Thus, Jun was born. Once Jun was conceived her parents were placed in Sunagakure, under the impression of peace. Her father was given the occupation of liason for both villages, as a means to grow closer to the Kazekage. Jun's parents accepted this long term mission as their ultimate sacrifice for the village. In order to finish carrying out their objectives they alienated their daughter, knowing that in the future they would have to give her up, and from a young age, Jun was drilled constantly, and practiced using her wood release. The ritualistic lifestyle and lack of socialization during her developmental years created a strain in her relationship with parents and her relationship with others. As Danzou was the one who would take Jun once her training was finished, her progress was overseen by him personally. In that regard, Jun saw him as the closest thing to a father-figure. However, her parents had had enough of the plots and conspiracies and turned to the current Hokage. They then revealed Danzou's plan for their daughter, and their role in things; hoping that by doing this they could at least salvage their daughter's life; instead they proposed that a peace could be forged between the two villages from the relationship between the children. However, when news of their betrayal reached Danzou, he ordered Jun to murder them and her brother; by doing that he would gain Jun, cover up the information leak caused by her parents, and place blame elsewhere. Hesitant, but still eager to please the only person to ever show affection for her, Jun did as she was told. The night she attacked her parents, they placed a seal on her so that she would be unable to mold chakra, thus sparing her from ever being used by Danzou in the future. Her parents were killed, but without her use of ninjutsu, she could not finish killing her brother and she tries to escape. After realizing that Jun was useless, Danzou severs all contact with her, and destroys any evidence connecting them and labels her useless and her mission as failed. At the age of 6, she and her brother moved back to Konohagakure; after the apparent "deaths" of her parents. The current Hokage, recognizing Jun's flaws, tries to educate her and instill in her a will of fire. After the death of her parents, Jun's mental stability plummeted. She viewed her existance as that of merely a tool, and to cope with that knowledge and the depression of things, she shed her emotion; a training technique enforced while learning under Danzou. Her younger brother Ayame tried to alleviate his sister's stagnant emotional growth and succeeded in preventing her from gaining an even more emotionally unstable mindset. Ayame and Jun have an exceptionally close bond. Personality As she was trained rigorously as a child, Jun is seen as highly perceptive, able to analyze variables and arrive at the correct answer most of the time. In addition, she developed a simplistic style; she is humble in actions, never doing anything but what is asked; she also speaks conservatively and concisely, with no words wasted. Unfortunately because of her attitude Jun can appear withdrawn from situations. In many situations, she is depicted as disspassionate and even antagonistic. Jun could not understand the emotional actions of her peers, and viewed emotions as weakness. It was not until after becoming teammates with Susumu did she begin to understand the validity of emotions. As a young adult Jun is still very much conservative in her thoughts and actions, however she is openly passionate about her job and her opinions. She does not display her own emotions often, but is capable of expression in some scenes. It is seen that she becomes especially prone to expressioin when topics regarding her parents, Danzou, and friends are brought up. Jun cares deeply for her family and friends, as seen when she risks her life to find evidence to save Susumu from being executed; and when she declines joining the search for Gaara in order to stay with her brother. Appearance Jun retains traits from her parents, inheriting her fathers grey eyes and mothers brown hair color, she has tan skin likely from her relation to Hashirama. Her hair is constantly cut short into a bob in her younger years as the extra length would "merely get in the way". When older her hair is only slightly longer, coming down to her shoulders, likely because she no longer went on missions. She greatly derives her style from Sunagakure fashion, likely from having lived there as a child. Abilities Jun, by far, is the most skilled member of her team. She was trained years before she attended the academy to use high-level jutsu's. She is most known for her use of the wood release. Since majority of her life was consumed with endless training she's quite powerful. For a while, she was unable to use her wood release, and during that time she had to hone her other skills and increased her taijutsu. She is seen as very capable and versatile in a fight, her arsenal of attacks including hand-to-hand tactics, a myriad of wood techniques, and combination battles with her brother. As Jun was never a genius to begin with, she is not adriot with genjutsu. Her medical nin skills are also terrible, as her degree of control comes from experiance rather than talent, Jun can perform medical techniques if in an emergency, but she is definitely not the medical nin on her team. Kekkei Genkai Jun is capable of using the Wood Style. Jun's wood release is very different compared to Hashirama and Yamato's style. She primarily uses vines instead of actual wood, and uses a variety of spore and pollen attacks to cause paralysis, sleep, and poison her opponents. Jun's vine's can vary in sizes and shapes, depending on the purpose. Similarly to Hashirama and Yamato, Jun is also able to control bijuu. Her control of the bijuu and/or jinchuuriki was developed in a way that wouldn't rely on the crystal gem. Status Part I At the start of the series Jun is teamed-up with her brother Ayame, and Susumu; a newcomer. The plot follows their individual growth as shinobi under their teacher, Yasu, and Jun's growth and rehabilitation as a person. Susumu and Yasu act as mentors and role-models for Jun, she eventually sights them as the people she wants to be like. Ryu-Kenshin Arc: The team complain that D-rank missions are a waste of time. Susumu takes his complaint with the Hokage, and they gain permission from their teacher to take on a harder mission. They are to deliver a parcel to a small village in the Fire Country. At first, everything seemed to be a normal C-rank mission, until they are ambushed. The group that ambushed them end up becoming allies and aid in the delivery, merely explaining that the object is far more valuable than it seems. They are taken to a safe haven in the form of a temple, where they meet the priestess of the temple, Rei. The man they are supposed to deliver the package to is in the temple and they hand everything over thinking the mission has been accomplished. The next day it is learned the man, Aoba, and the package have been taken. Jun suggests leaving, as delivering the package was their mission and that has already been accomplished. Susumu, although hesitant to speak against her doesn't feel the same way. Susumu's words end up winning his team over, however Jun still feels this is unnecessary. She does not accompany them, stating that their mission objective is complete and that whatever happens next is no longer their concern. However, she develops a change of heart and goes after them. Unbeknownst to Jun, her team has already re-taken the package and Aoba. Jun is captured and is used as a bargaining chip to get back the package. Susumu, uses the contents of the package to save her and she is surprised that he managed to accomplish everything despite the risks. The missions sparks a change in Jun's mindset. Chuunin Exam Arc: The team arrives a few days before the start of the Chuunin exam. Upon reaching the gates to the village, the team sign in and the Irie siblings recognize another group ahead of them. As time goes on, she grows suspicious of the team from Sunagakure, with her fears being confirmed after the incident with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. During the Pre-liminary fights she faces off against Kabuto. She barely succeeds in beating him, and she and her brother make it to the next rounds. During her period between the pre-liminary fights and the actual battles Jun tries discerning the turth of the situation. Her past experiance with people gives her variables in determining the Sand's hidden agenda, Jun knows something is strange, but is unable to uncover the truth. Her theories on the situation turn out to be correct, and her fears come true. Konoha is then invaded Invasion of Konoha Arc: Jun and her team are amidst the battle against the invading Sand and Sound nins, their teacher tells them to fight their way out of the open and get to safety. However, one of the Sound nins recognizes Susumu and engages the team in battle. Sasuke Retrieval Arc: Danzou has seen that Jun, regardless of her inability to mold chakra anymore, is still a powerful and valuable tool. He tries inducting her into his private ANBU program but to his surprise she declines. Danzou tries blackmail to force her to join by accusing her teammate Susumu of treason. There is no evidence to support otherwise as Susumu himself does not understand how his past is entertwined with the Sound and Orochimaru. He is arrested and Jun is given an ultimatum; either give up and submit to Danzou, or decline him and watch her teammate be executed. Jun rejects each notion, and decides to find her own path to save her friend, she accompanies Shikamaru on his mission to retrieve Sasuke in the hopes that she may encounter Sound nin. Her plan is to capture one alive for interrogation purposes and help clear her friends name. As the retrieval team begins separating until only Jun and Naruto are left, she is forced to face Kimimaro and let's Naruto go ahead to stop Sasuke. Jun plans on capturing Kimimaro and he agrees to answer any of her questions if she can defeat him. Jun's taijutsu skills are far inferior and she has no other means of fighting him and only saved by the arrival of Lee. And...well, yeah, Drunken Fist. lololol Kimimaro dies and without a sound-nin to provide information, she fears there is not enough evidence to clear Susumu's name. However, with her ability to mold chakra now back, she confronts Danzou and threatens to kill him if he doesn't let her teammates go. He does as she wishes, only after she demonstrates her resolve by destroying his shadow clone. Jun recognizes there must be an ulterior motive for this, but her paranoia is quelled when the new Hokage offers her a new oppurtunity. She is asked to help oversee the inception of a new program designed to fortify the alliance between Konoha and Sunagakure. Time Skip: She derps around between Konoha and Sun, and eventually becomes this person girl that like...is in charge of some program thingy. Sigh, and Ayame of course stalks her...that seems appropriate of a cat. Part II blah blah blahoiedlkjfsgjiiegkj Trivia * The Kanji in Jun's name ( 順 ) means "Obediant" * Jun can control bijuu and jinchuuriki, but since she did not possess the "crystal gem", she was forced to find an alternative method. This resulted in her own method of suppressing the bijuu's chakra. * Although she has the wood release, one of her hobbies is tree-shaping, without the use of her ability. * Ironically, Jun looks up to Susumu, whilst Susumu looks up to Jun. * Upon arriving to Konoha and gaining admission to the academy, Jun purposefully got average grades in order to remain with her brother. * Jun was originally a Mary Sue...and she might still be one, however, her creator and author tried to revamp the characters so they sucked less. So this is Jun in her most current form Reference I used body references from Roggles of Deviant Art. If asked I will take down the pictures. Category:DRAFT